A Never Could be Love
by ALovedPineapple
Summary: Two people, opposite of one another, emenies to all degrees, embark on a quest and fall in love
1. Embarking on the quest

A Never could be Love  
  
Chapter 1: Embarking on the quest  
  
Could two people, that grew up together, hating one another, suddenly fall in love? What if society held a bond that their love could never be? How far would two people go to show the world they are in love? Also that their can be something?  
  
Adiemus, a world surrounded in it's own racial war, good mages battling at the hands of evil mages, knights slaughtering innocent blood day in day night, monstrous dragons burning villages and demolishing castles, this world will soon end, or will it?  
  
Sky, a well-known and feared black mage, holds a high standard with his royal elfin blood. He ruled now half the world and claimed that one day the world would be his. He carried himself physically powerful; he was muscular, with shimmering, moon captivating silver hair, which barely hid his pointed ears. He watched his dying world with amber cold eyes and his pale, never touching the sun skin. He was the starter of the racial war, he had his twisted reasons of starting something that would ruin what he owned, and he only wanted something for his amusement. He considered the world his board game, and the inhabitants his pawns for pleasure.  
  
Kayoshi on the other hand, Sky's true and only enemy, was a ray of sunlight. She somehow could bring life into anything, even war, which is why she was the leader of the light mages, she was positive, assertive and knew how to strut her cerulean glistening hair and well-endowed figure. She looked towards the dark engulfing clouds of Sky's kingdom with mellow hazel eyes, wondering if she had the strength and self-confidence to face Sky at her level. She was apart of a rebel band that wish to bring a downfall to Sky's power, she was the first to actually want to head out to face him alone, she was brave, but she had ambition to free her people, but she had not the power yet to defeat him.  
  
She laid on a rotting floor of encrusted old reeking blood, shackled to a worn slate wall, hearing the evil laughter of Sky approach her slowly. She sighed looking down to see what would be her fate, her blood would join the blood on the floor, and she knew it. Sky hovered slowly from a distance before her, sneering out in his bitter voice, " Tell me girl, why do you pester with trying to stop me? Do you have sense in your head, or a death wish?"  
  
She lightly looked up, seeing the cold surface lurk all around his black aura, as she snapped from her jaw, " I have ambition wishes to fill, I may be proven weak so far, but by my code of being a light mage I will bare free from these shackles and rip the soul from your very flesh."  
  
Sky spoke to her with laughter in his voice, " You amuse me, now enough with the entertainment, tell me your reason for pestering with a countless action?"  
  
" I gave you the reason, if you half the intellectual factor maybe it would beat into your head!"  
  
Sky's amused look slowly shifted to a hazed anger as he simply replied, " For someone close to death, you sure are not in much the beseeching mood are we?"  
  
" I will not stoop so low onto your level and beg a monster for my life."  
  
Sky with a lift of his hand, striking Kayoshi quickly across the face, a burning slap he unleashed onto her virgin skin. She hissed slightly and quickly screamed out, " You can strike me a thousand times, but I will never be the traitor you are to the elfin clan!"  
  
Sky a bit baffled with his eyes says in a mocking tone, " A traitor? You see me as a traitor? How so?"  
  
" Not just I, the whole elfin clan that dares to speak up thinks so, but in the hearts of the silent, they believe the same. You mark yourself as a human, you should just become one and live on Earth. You are not worth Adiemus factor! You're an depraved, twisted, sick bastard!"  
  
Sky turned his back to her, as she lowered her head, he looked at the roof as he spoke looking up, " You have strong words for a dying soul, you have no clue do you? On why I attack my own race do you?"  
  
Kayoshi taking a deep breath, whispers loudly, " No, I don't, inform me."  
  
Sky laughed lightly as he turned slowly at Kayoshi, speaking as he turned, " It brings me great pleasure, and in that stupid, pointless book the Shamindoc Bible it states I can have anything that brings me joy, so do I sin for this?"  
  
" Killing your own race brings you pleasure" said while slowly raising her head, " That is ghastly!"  
  
" Well, we all have our different pleasures, I never received my first happiness, so I slightly twist the curb and became what I am."  
  
Kayoshi looked at Sky with sadden eyes as she asked politely, " What was your first happiness?"  
  
Sky with enraged eyes only screamed out as he disappeared, " What does it matter?"  
  
Kayoshi still feeling slightly bad for mostly what she has said, and the way he felt about his " first happiness", she aimmed to find out what it was. Well, without Sky knowing about it, she was using her powers to tinker with the shackles, liberating her hands. She stood up brushing her slender, bloody sore body as she walked around Sky's palace curious.  
  
Sky was not far from her point of walking; he was resting in a garden, astoundingly. Kayoshi made her way into the garden, looking at the resting Sky, he only to say, " What are you doing unshackled? Have you come to do as you say? Kill me?"  
  
Kayoshi swallowed her rock like spit as she answered, " No, I simply came to apologize."  
  
Sky slightly looked at her, wondering what she meant by this display and said in question, " Apologize for what?"  
  
Kayoshi gulped slightly, walking a distance from him as she spoke, " For my actions before."  
  
He looks at her with curiosity, shrugging slightly as he looked back at the ground, " And do you not think what you said or did I deserved?"  
  
Kayoshi keeping her distance from his clasps her hands together says," You did deserve what I had to say, but not so harshly."  
  
" What are you getting at Kayoshi?"  
  
She simply looked down as she said, " I felt that what I said was a wrong effort of pushing down the spiral path of evil even more, I am lowering your standards to an evil man."  
  
He started to laugh out loud, turning to stab Kayoshi with his dead amber eyes, ascending to his feet, " Your stupid for a light mage, you say one thing and yet you mean nothing of your words. You're just an imprudent child looking for the easy resolution to your efforts of good. That is pitiable."  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked up at him, " Yes, and your just as pitiable."  
  
He gave her a cunning smile as he walked passed her and from the garden as he called out, " Please do explain."  
  
Kayoshi turned following behind Sky as he started to talk, " Well, I am not sure how to explain it."  
  
" You don't know now do we?" he barely looked at her then forward again as he spoke, " You don't know how to explain something that does not exist."  
  
" Are you stating that you're perfect?"  
  
" I do believe so, in my eye I have reached perfection."  
  
Kayoshi rolled her eyes as she spoke to Sky's back, " You have and never will master perfection!"  
  
Sky turns facing her, looking down at her with his shifting amber eyes as he whispers out, " True perfect is what others can not accept you for, because one is afraid to understand."  
  
Sky quickly turned back around, whipping into a larger room, disappearing through the columns. Kayoshi just stood there lost in his words.  
  
Sky walking along through the columns, looks back slightly as he speaks, " That restless, imprudent girl, trying to seep into me, I know what she plans on doing. She is trying to get emotionally involved."  
  
With those words a blue like aura coiled around Sky's legs and out into the air, forming into a blurry ghost like figure, speaking out to Sky, " Hello master Sky, I could not help but hear, but a girl is trying to get emotionally involved with you?"  
  
Sky looks at the ghost, pushing onwards, screaming out, " And your point?"  
  
The ghost flew towards Sky, shrugging some, " Well I am only suggesting that you make a effort to do something about it."  
  
Sky turned with a whip looking at the ghost, " An effort with that young meager child? She has no inwards on the truth to the world! I can not be with someone who is no unintelligent, it sickens me."  
  
" Are you sure it sickens you? Are you sure of what your really saying," he floats around Sky in circles, " it sounds to be that your frightened."  
  
Sky narrowed his eyes at the ghost; " Propose what you mean when you include me with fear."  
  
The ghost shrugs, floating back slightly as he said, " You carry yourself as a emotionless hating being, and do you even really know why?"  
  
" I do not know, I mean it could be the fact my father was the same way?" he turned his back to the ghost after his out burst.  
  
The ghost only starts to laugh, Sky turning back around as he says, " What is so funny?"  
  
" It just amuses me, how your family line does this one after another, hurting each of you at a young age, corrupting you later. Your father was not always the man you know him as, he used to be happy and loving man, he was the pillar of Adiemus, he was very peaceful, he had everything he wanted, his true wish as well."  
  
Sky was a bit interested and said, " What happened to corrupt him?"  
  
" He lost his happiness, and it affected you, because he blames you."  
  
" He blames me? What did I ever do to him?"  
  
The ghost sighs as he drifts back around Sky, " The only happiness your father wished for was to be in love with someone who would spend the rest of his life with him."  
  
Sky turned to the ghost, " What impact does this have on me?"  
  
The ghost started to look sad, " Your mother, and the one who was to spend the rest of your father's life with him, dyed at your birth."  
  
Sky rolled his eyes, " How does this still affect me?"  
  
" Do you not see what I am saying here? You killed what your father wanted the most, pulling into the spiral of corruption. Your only happiness was to be loved by a family, and you never had that, you're now in the spiral of corruption. Why sink as low as your father?"  
  
Sky looking down says, " Why? That is a good question, I am not sure why I allowed some of the things I have done, but there is no changing them."  
  
" There you are wrong again, you can change what you have done, with your future. You need to do what you should of done a long time ago, find happiness and let your father see you happy. That is the only way to change a thing with your family line."  
  
Sky a bit confused says, " How will that change my line?"  
  
" Your father will see that his depression could not break you, showing you that you are strong."  
  
The ghost started to fade some, " Be strong, do not let the hate of the past consume you, change who you are and change the line."  
  
The ghost was gone.  
  
Sky stood there looking down at the marble floor thinking to him, " Maybe what the ghost says is the truth, I can change what has been done, but how? I fear my father, and always have, how can I conquer him? I know that I am willing to try, now where is that girl?"  
  
Sky exited the room, looking about for her, only to find her in the garden, looking at the arrangement of flowers. He smiled lightly as he said, " Hello their Kayoshi."  
  
Kayoshi not even looking at him says, " What do you want Sky?" " I have a interesting proposal for you?"  
  
Kayoshi turned to look at him, " What is it?"  
  
" I want to embark on a quest of love and peace with myself, I want to face my father, and I need you to come for this quest to be completed."  
  
Kayoshi stood to her feet, " I have to come? Why?"  
  
" How can I become good with no examples of good?"  
  
Kayoshi looked down as she grumbled to herself, " I do suppose your right, I am only going along for the purpose of you turning good."  
  
That set the marker of the last day that Sky, would feel hate run through his veins, he was now going to experience a new emotion. Love, love for Kayoshi. 


	2. Confession

Chapter 2: Confessions  
  
The walked along the path of emerald grasses, not making eye contact, at the best of their ability. Kayoshi looking at him through the corner of her eye says, " What is the true reason for me coming along?"  
  
Sky sighs out loud, he didn't want to answer her questions, " Do you have to ridicule me with your questions?"  
  
" Yes, this involves me, so I consider the questions necessary?"  
  
Sky rolls his eyes as he walks passed her and says, " Let's just comment on the fact that a source says that you may end something."  
  
" What am I ending?"  
  
Sky turns to look at her, " What does it matter?"  
  
" What does it matter? I am embarking on some quest with you, and I am not sure even why."  
  
" I do not feel that now is the time that you know, your too delicate and small minded, you may not grasp the concept."  
  
" How can you be sure I can not grasp something if you do not make the effort to throw the evidence."  
  
Sky cringes in his footsteps as he looks at Kayoshi, he narrowed his eyes, " You and your good arguments. If you must know, a ghost told me that you can help me to defeat my father, by teaching me how to love."  
  
Kayoshi stares blankly at him, " I have to teach you how to love? That is something one can not teach, only you can teach yourself how to love?"  
  
" But how?"  
  
" Well, per say that you know a girl, when you spend a certain amount of time with a person, you learn who they are inside and what there true feelings our and you start to get feelings about them. That is the only way I can define love for you."  
  
" What if I said I wanted to fall in love with you?"  
  
" I would tell you that I am taking your warning and keeping it close to me."  
  
He rolls his eyes, as he turned from her, " I knew you could not grasp the idea of this."  
  
Kayoshi laughed as she stepped forward, " I was only joking with you. It's quite flattering you pick someone like me, but why? Do you not know the racial slurs that will be slammed against us when that happens?"  
  
" Can not be worse then what has already been said about me by myself."  
  
Kayoshi sighs, " Maybe so, but are you willing to find out if they are worse?"  
  
Sky turned looking Kayoshi in the eyes as he said with a glowing bit of life entering his eyes, " Yes, I would give up my own reputation for that factor."  
  
With that he turned around walking along with Kayoshi following along. 


	3. Kayoshi's insight

Kayoshi looked at the back of Sky, smiling lightly as she thought to herself, " He is willing to give up all that makes a man, his eminence for me, but why would he change so suddenly? He used to burn inside his heart with an infatuation for slaughtering people, harming lost souls and making sure the world suffered. Why the sudden change? Why suddenly want to be good, and spread the world with hope? Is this a trick, a plot, a scheme to a grand master plan? How do I judge him? All I can do is watch him, and hope that he is really in this for good."  
  
She turned her head from his back, slowly facing the sky as she thought on, " He is not that bad of a guy, he was beautiful silver hair and mystifying amber eyes that I could ogle at for days, so his appearance does meet the standards of any woman. His heart is still a question to me, I do not know what he really wants, what he feels or thinks, that is important for a relationship. How can I love him? He is against code! He is a black mage and I am a white mage, are source of power is different and multifaceted from one another. My mother always told me, don't obscure things, just stay to your own kind, but I could change things. I could bring world order and peace with being with him, but someone has to acknowledge us for that to happen. Why is life so complicated like this?"  
  
She looked down from the sky and now at her feet, which was collecting more dust as she exclaimed in her head, " Life is so unreasonable! I want to bring about a change, and the only way I can do a change is to break rules, and is those rules worth it? I think so. I can finally for once in over three million years reunite the people with one another. That would be ostentatious to see, but the accepting part is what I find to be difficult. Sky is a great guy, and he did carry himself as an evil person, but he needs to show the world that he is good. I cannot do that for him, I can help him out with it, but not prove something that comes from his own heart. I can think of this as his test for my love, if he can do something so great for the safety of others I can love him. That is perfect!"  
  
She smiled looking at Sky's back, thinking on, " I know that in his heart that he will do what I am testing him on, I know it. He has a good heart, in all darkness there is light, searching for a way out, and that is what I think happened to him today."  
  
She smiled lightly as she exclaimed out loud, " Life is so good to you."  
  
Sky looked at her confused and says, " What is that?" 


	4. Kayoshi has a plan!

Kayoshi's eyes widen, she didn't mean to say that out loud, now stuck in her own mud she gulped and said, " Nothing, I was talking to myself about something."  
  
Sky a little baffled now says, " What were you talking to yourself about?"  
  
" Why do you care to know? It could be about chickens for all you care."  
  
" I care to know, because I know by the resistance your giving me that it is something more then chickens, now spill your guts."  
  
Kayoshi narrowed her eyes as she says, " I was thinking about you, and something I anticipated not to burst out loud came out."  
  
Sky laughs a little, " Why blush over something like that? It happens, when you're with someone you do tend to think about them, or at least wonder about them. What were you thinking if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Kayoshi looks at Sky with a playful smile and says, " You."  
  
Sky rolls his eyes, " I got that idea, but I would like it more in depth."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Too make conversation, why question me all the time?"  
  
Kayoshi looks to the side as she answered that, " Well let's just say that I don't completely trust you yet."  
  
Sky sighs lightly at that note, " That is comprehensible to some degree, I did murder most of your race."  
  
" Why bring that up? How about we just talk about what I was thinking?"  
  
" That is your decision to make, and since you picked it let's converse on that topic. Now what were you thinking about?"  
  
" What you and mean would mean to the world, if you and I became a couple, we would end the racial war between all the races, and we could bring world order."  
  
" Is that important to you?"  
  
" Yes it is! Adiemus is falling apart because of this racial war, why not end it when we have the chance?"  
  
" I suppose you are right, Adiemus has been in this long, worthless war for over thousands of years, it will bring the downfall to our world. I see your point, but it would take more then our love to prove that."  
  
" There you are wrong. If two people of another race, clan and culture and see through their differences and love one another then we can break bonds and start a trend."  
  
" Your determined on that belief are you?"  
  
" Yes, do you doubt it?"  
  
Sky looking at her now says, " Slightly, but your determination could encourage me to helping you out."  
  
" It better, because I don't know what else can inspire you does to something! Anyways, I have an idea to prove you to the world and your father!"  
  
" What is that?" he sounded fascinated.  
  
" How about we first before confronting your father, we confront the world?"  
  
" How is that an idea of success?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she screamed out, " How about you shut your mouth and let me talk" she calmed down some, " you have to show your father that you have learned to love right?"  
  
Sky nodded as she proceeded to talk, " Well, if we prove to the world our love first, then we have encouragement, and with that encouragement you father cannot tear you down."  
  
" It sound like a half bad idea to me, but how do you propose to proving our love?"  
  
Kayoshi grew silent as she thought for a moment, " The only thing that crosses my mind is heading to the main court in the city of Yage, there we can prove to them what we have is real."  
  
" And if we do not get their acceptance, we sure will get a good ass kicking."  
  
Kayoshi smiles at him lightly as she steps closer to him, " You know you're not half bad." 


End file.
